The monodeiodination of thyroxine and elated iodothyroines in monolayer cultures of monkey hepatocarcinoma cells was studied in relation to the cell growth cycle. Nonphenolic ring deiodinatin was markeldy increased during the resting (G1) pahse, and phenolic ring deiodintion was slightly increased. This change was due solely to an abrupt increase in enzyme synthesis.